


Making His Case

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-05
Updated: 2008-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry becomes a master of persuasion.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Making His Case

**Author's Note:**

> Harry becomes a master of persuasion.

Title: Making His Case  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #92: Abstinence  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Harry becomes a master of persuasion.

  
~

Making His Case

~

Harry’s head snapped up. Surely he’d misheard... “You’re what?”

“Abstinent,” Draco said. “It means--”

“I know what it means.” Harry blinked. “I always thought--”

“That I spent every Saturday night in the Slytherin common room engaging in orgies?” Draco smirked. “I see that’s exactly what you thought.”

Harry blushed. “Sorry, I just figured that someone like you would have dozens of lovers.”

Draco shrugged. “Nope. I’m saving myself for someone...special.” He stood and began to sashay away.

“Um, wait--!”

Ten dates later, as they shagged, Harry gave thanks that he’d managed to make the case that _he_ was special.

~


End file.
